star wars rebels
by hardrocker13
Summary: Adoption, tried but too much at one time,offering to let someone else take over


Ezra looked over to see Kanan standing in the door,he looked at him "Hey ka-" "Get up."Kanan interrupted,ezra was surprised by his cold tone,but he did as his master told him,they walked into the meeting rest of the team looked mad "Look whatever I did i'm sor-" "You're off the team." kanan 's heart dropped "What?"Ezra asked,hurt clouded his voice. "We don't need you anymore,you're a failure as a jedi and a useless off the ship."Kanan spat coldly,Ezra grabbed his hair and shook his head "You-you're not real,this isn't happening!"Ezra cried all glared at him with angry eyes,Ezra backed up and started slipping,He fell into a black abyss of nothing,he landed with a loud thud,he looked up to see the inquisitor standing in front of him "N-no!"He screamed to himself,The inquisitor made a swift motion with his hand,ezra couldn't breathe "You're ,that's why they abandoned you,you're weak."He said tightening his grip with each could do nothing but open his mouth wider trying to breathe "You're not real,n-none of this is!"he choked out,the sith tightened his grip,ezra's vision started to blur.

_Ezra!_

Kanan?Ezra asked himself

the inquisitor frowned and Tightened his grip "No,you will not escape me."

"K-Kahn…"

_Ezra!wake up!_

_Wake up!_

Ezra's eyes snapped open,He was gasping and breathing heavily,He looked up,his eyes filled with horror,he was shaking,His shaking ceased when he looked up to see Kanan above had an expression of worry on his face,he came in to see if Ezra was okay when he came in he saw his padawan thrashing and clasping at his throat in his sleep,his breath so light it was almost was shaking him. "K-kanan?I-is that y-you?"He stammered,"Yeah,it's me."He was calmer now that kanan was here." you alright?"He asked,Ezra took a few more deep breaths "Yeah,I think I'll be fine."Kanan hesitantly left the room,Ezra flopped back down on the felt a tear roll down his cheek as he slowly returned to sleep.

Kanan walked back in Ezra's room,sensing that something was was twitching and his face was scrunched up in pain,he let out a few ran towards him"Ezra!"Kanan yelled worried,Ezra started to choke,he was gasping as if someone was strangling him,Kanan shook sat up quickly,he was looked over at kanan "Ezra,you need to tell me what's going on."Ezra shook his head,kanan gave him a warning glance,ezra finally caught his breath."I….I've been having these...these nightmares."Kanan softened his gaze "Nightmares about what?"Ezra looked down."About you guys abandoning me,that or The Inquisitor has me and he's torturing me,he-he cuts me and electrocutes me,he chokes me to where I black out,and it all feels so...so _real._"Ezra almost let out a sob,his voice was weak and looked at him worried,he wasn't use to seeing ezra so close to tears."That's why I haven't been sleeping well,why i've been so sore when I come to jedi training…"Kanan sighed,he felt guilt,all this time he had been yelling at him and telling him to focus but this whole time he wasn't paying attention to his padawan. "If you want,i'll sleep in here with you tonight."Ezra shook his head."No,it's fine."Kanan nodded and stood up ,he walked towards the door and hesitantly left,the door shut behind him."I just want them to stop…"Ezra whisper-cried

It was the next morning,Ezra woke up and walked into the looked at ezra and walked towards him "Any more nightmares?" he asked him,Ezra shook his head. "We have a mission from fulcrum,the imperials have some crates being delivered from hoth,intel said it is possible they're delivering weapons.I've already set the coordinates."They all stood up to prepare for the mission,everyone except Ezra,he just sat there and stared at his walked into the room and let out a loud growl,Everyone except ezra ran into the room,it had been completely demolished,the beds were now piles of scrap and there was trash all over the room, "Ezra!?"Zeb yelled,Ezra got up to run but Kanan and Zeb stormed towards him,Ezra sat back down,he looked up at his jedi master and zeb "What happened to the room kid?!"Zeb asked frowned "I-I didn't mean to do that,I don't even know how I did that,please don't be angry."His voice soft and pitiful as a child who was being fussed at,Kanan and zeb's eyes softened "Is this about the nightmares?"Kanan asked,Zeb looked at him "What nightmares?"He asked,kanan explained everything. "Kid,Why haven't you told any of us?!" Zeb yelled,Ezra flinched and sank further into his chair"You didn't need to know…"He gave Zeb a warning glance."Listen,I'm sorry,i didn't mean to do that,I...I had another nightmare last night…"Ezra admitted,Kanan looked at him,he didn't know whether he should be angry for ezra lying or worried because he had another nightmare. "I-you said you didn't have one!?"Kanan scorned,Ezra flinched. "I-I didn't want you to worry."Ezra explained,Kanan sighed "Well,tonight you're sleeping in my quarters tonight so I can keep an eye on you."Kanan told him,Ezra looked at him. "It's okay,I-I've got it under control,I promise,no more !I don't want to be treated like a child,I've been by myself for years,I know how to protect myself,i've had nightmares before and I handled them just fine on my own!"He yelled,Kanan shook his head "I'm sorry ezra but there's no other choice."Ezra shrunk in his chair "Now go to bed."Kanan told him,ezra got up and walked into the room,Zeb looked at Kanan,Kanan looked back and nodded.

Ezra laid on the floor and covered up with his blanket,his eyes felt heavy,he didn't fight it,he fell asleep.

Kanan walked in the room,Ezra was already went to lay down when ezra started to squirm and mumble in his sleep,kanan only caught a few words."Knife,hurts,please stop."Kanan bent down and tried to shake ezra sat up,he opened his eyes,Kanan flinched,His eyes were pure white,Kanan used the force,Ezra's subconscious was still asleep but his body was awake. "Wanna have some fun!?"Ezra asked creepily,Suddenly things started to stood up and backed away,"Where are you going?Don't you wanna play?!"He asked,Kanan started to float,pressure was applied to his throat,he couldn't let out a gasp "Ezra...wa-wake u-up…"Zeb and the others raced down the hall and stared in horror at the sight,Ezra laughed,"More friends to play with!"They all started to float,Kanan started to go limp,his gasps of air were spoke up "Ezra!Ezra,you need to wake up now!"she pleaded And just like that everyone and everything dropped,Kanan gasped for air,Ezra opened his eyes and looked in horror. "No...No!…"He got up and ran out of the room,he opened the hatch and ran off the ship,ignoring the others calling his name.

Kanan gasped for air,he saw Ezra look at them with self . Kanan tried to call after him as he ran out of the room but couldn't,his throat ran to Kanan's side."What happened?"Kanan coughed out a few words "Ezra….Nightmare….accident…"Was all he could get turned to Zeb who had just helped Sabine up."The kid's been having nightmares for about a they've gotten worse."Zeb told and Sabine opened their mouth in surprise,but they weren't that surprised,Ezra usually kept everything to himself,his thoughts,feelings...and his pain. "We...have to….go find him."Kanan said still breathing heavily.

Ezra ran as far as he could from the ship,he thought about going to his tower but he figured that they would look for him there,he ran and found a small cave,he ran inside,he tripped and pulled up his pants leg,he had badly scraped his knee,he sat against the wall of the cave,He started to cry,he hurt were the only kind of family he had,and he hurt them,He hurt kanan,his master,his closest hurt him,he hurt them all,he could never go back now."What's the matter?Padawan…"Ezra jumped,he recognized that voice._The inquisitor!_ Ezra jumped up and readied his slingshot. "Oh,no need for that,I'm just here to give you an offer."The sith appeared from darkness,Ezra released a short yelp as he was thrown and shoved against the inquisitor was using the force to hold him there. "I'm going to give you an offer that you so rudely declined last time,Become the emperor's apprentice."Ezra glared at the sith "I'd rather die!"The sith grinned "Don't worry you will,but first,we're gonna have some fun."Ezra let out a cry of pain as he felt his arm started to twist in an awkward position,ezra cried in pain as his arm glared at the inquisitor."What do you want?"He inquisitor grinned "You."Ezra's eyes inquisitor grabbed Ezra by his hair and dragged him to his Ezra's constant struggling and threw him into a cell and sent in an torture droid."Join the darkside or suffer."The inquisitor told him,Ezra spit in his face "Never!"The inquisitor wiped away the spit on his face "Fine,you want to do this the hard way."He snapped his fingers at the droid and it rolled over towards ezra,it began to beat and cut torture droid placed something sharp on ezra's stomach and dug it into it,ezra screamed torture droid started to beat ezra spit out blood,more of it seeped out of the corners of his mouth,the inquisitor frowned,the torture droid wasn't causing enough pain,he would do it himself "Leave."he commanded,the torture droid made a few beeps and whistles before leaving the glared at the sith,"I've told you once,and I'll tell you again,I will _NEVER _join the darkside,or you,or the emperor."The inquisitor smiled,this boy had such great strength that he could still speak after what the torture droid had inquisitor walked over and pressed his thumb against Ezra's windpipe,causing him to go into a coughing fit."You _will_ become the emperor's you will succomb to the darkside."Ezra galred at the inquisitor."Forget it baldy."He choked out,The inquisitor released his grip on ezra,ezra coughed and held his throat trying to stop coughing,The inquisitor grabbed a small dagger and walked towards the boy.

He sliced through his clothes and skin,Ezra screamed,He was Inquisitor started screwing cork screws into the boys arms and legs,he broke ezra's continued was dripping on the floor,The inquisitor smiled. "Little hero doesn't look to good."Ezra frowned but made a smartalec spit out more blood"Stick it where the lightsaber don't shine baldy."The sith frowned and made a swift motion with his tightened around Ezra's throat,He choked and gasped for air "you will be my aprentice even if i have to rip your bond with your old master appart peice by peice!They've abandoned you,they think you're a freak,you almost killed will never forgive you!"The inquisitor yelled,he seemed to tighten the grip with each word,Ezra started to go limp,He could do nothing but gasp for air as his windpipe closed was starting to black out,Ezra was thrown to the inquisitor walked towards him and slipped a thin metal collar around his neck and locked started to press his thumb nail into ezra's windpipe let out a weak gasping sound as he pressed harder,"I should kill you now…"the inquisitor weakly used the force and managed to shove the Inquisitor off of managed to get on his hands and knees,he tried to crawl away but the inquisitor had gotten back up and walked towards whimpered as the inquisitor stomped down hard onto Ezra's did this over and over again,Ezra had passed inquisitor grinned as he left the unconscious and bleeding padawan on the inquisitor walked out of the cell,closing and locking it behind him.

Ezra regained some of his felt pain ripple through his felt Kanan trying to contact him through the ignored him

_You abandoned me..._

_**Ezra?!Where are you,are you okay?**_

Ezra ignored him

_**Ezra?Where are you,talk to me.**_

Again Ezra didn't answer him

_You abandoned me...I hate you…_

Kanan did not try to contact him felt anger rise inside of him,he jumped as the sound of a metal door opened."I was informed you had awakened...Ready to have some more fun boy?"The inquisitor growled weakly "I'll join you...I'll become your have abandoned me.I'll join you…"The inquisitor grinned "Good my boy,now come with me,we'll get those wounds treated and you shall start your training tomorrow."Ezra looked down as he followed the inquisitor out of his cell.

**A Few Months Later**

Kanan and Hera sat in the frowned as he held Ezra's old helmet."We've got to find him."He said weakly,his voice dull and full of sadness. "Kanan,It's been almost nine months,he's probably dead,i'm sorry but,we've got to focus back on the missions,we're running out of credits and ,i'm sorry,but we have to let Ezra go…"Kanan turned towards Hera,his eyes were full of sadness."I...I guess you're right...Come on,vizargo has us a cargo job."Hera nodded and turned on the intercom,she let everyone know that they were going on a job and for them to get all had a sad face on when hera set for hyperspace.

They arrived at a cargo shipment,Kanan walked towards the one seemed to be knew something was wrong,he went to grab one of the crates when they started getting shot at."Imperials!"Kanan shouted to the others,they started to shoot watched as a young man,he had an imperial helmet on and walked around the corner towards him,He pulled out a red stared at him then pulled out his man ran towards him and slashed his lightsaber at him,Kanan blocked it _Who is this guy? _Kanan asked was interrupted by his thoughts,he had to block another blow from the started to swing back,the man used the force and jerked Kanan's lightsaber from ran up and punched the man when he had the chance,the man's helmet flew off and was knocked stood in horror as he identified the man attacking him,it was ezra...Kanan walked over and picked him up,they all ran back towards the _Ghost_ and climbed was taken to the med bay,Hera flew the ship and put it into set the ship on autopilot and ran into the med bay to see what everyone was fussing almost cried when she saw Ezra lying in the med walked over towards Hera. "Ezra?Where did you find him?!"Hera asked,her voice full of looked at her."He was attacking me and I knocked him out."Hera looked confused "What?"Kanan looked at her,his eyes steady."Ezra was dressed in imperial armor and had a red lightsaber,he attacked me when we went to retrieve the crates,he managed to disarm me and I punched him,he had a helmet on so I couldn't recognize him.I only realized it was him when his helmet fell off."Hera looked at him,her eyes full of hurt."Why would he attack you?"Kanan shook his head "I don't know,but when he fought me,he was so full of anger,it felt like...like he hated me."Kanan looked away.

Ezra blinked his eyes open a little,no one was looking at him,he took this chance and jumped up and made a run for made it halfway into the sitting bay before someone tackled him to the floor."Let go of me!"He yelled,he was not let was Zeb who was holding him "Kanan!Get some restraints,I ain't gonna be able to hold em' forever."Kanan frowned but brought some cuffs and handcuffed ezra's hands behind his took a chain and hooked it to the glared daggers at him."Ezra,it's okay we're not going to hurt you."Kanan reassured him,Ezra let out a short laugh as he glared at him,his once electric blue eyes turned yellow."Not going to hurt me?!Too late for that."He turned towards sabine"You must've been happy to see me go,how many fireworks did you throw,six,eight,twelve?"Sabine was crying."That's enough kid!"Zeb turned and smiled evilly."Twelve it is you must've been happy to have the room all to yourself,and Kanan,you must've been happy to finally rid yourself of me,I was always just dead weight to a failure of a padawan,but that's just like you,blame all your weakness and incapability to be a good master on someone else."Kanan was close to tears."That's enough Ezra."Hera spoke glared at her."You were only being nice to me cause I was useful to your all hated me,you all used me and when the time came you all abandoned me!"Ezra was now in a rage. Kanan used the force and tried to calm ezra,but his mind was surrounded by hate and darkness,but Kanan pushed through that and found pain,loneliness,and hurt,but he also found love,he saw that deep down,Ezra still loved them."Ezra,we're didn't abandon you,we've been looking for you,but everywhere we had a lead it turned out to be a trap or a ,please...I'm sorry."Kanan was now crying,his voice 's gaze softened,he closed his eyes and shook his head "No...no you left me to the hands of the inquisitor,do you even know what he did to me?!"He tortured me,cut me choked me,I almost died,I waited weeks for you guys to come and find me but no one came.I finally gave up and joined the inquisitor because even if he was evil,he wouldn't betray wouldn't leave me to die wouldn't-"He was cut off,Kanan had hugged him,Kanan was crying "I'm sorry Ezra,I'm so sorry."Ezra's eyes turned back to his normal electric blue,he stopped struggling."Kanan?"He asked. Kanan looked at him."I'm sorry Kanan. I didn't mean to hurt you,but I really did think that you'd abandoned me…"The others started to cry as they joined in on the blinked."Hey now that i'm not trying to attack you...could someone unchain me,these are really tight."They all laughed,Sabine unlocked them and Ezra hugged them back.


End file.
